


the benefits of summer

by grootmorning



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Lara Jean can't stop looking at him, Peter figures it out, Peter has a very nice chest and it deserves to be appreciated, Romance, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: Lara Jean slowly discovers a love-hate relationship with summer. Why you may ask? Mostly because Peter has a tendency to walk around topless in summer.





	the benefits of summer

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by Noah's tendency to drive/insta story/walk around the house topless and I have no further explanations for this
> 
> Also loosely inspired by this beach au by [lexasgirl](https://lexasgirl.tumblr.com/post/177307702990/lj-and-peter-on-an-adorable-beach-date-im-so)

Lara Jean never really gave the four seasons much deep thought before, well, now. She knew some people preferred one to the others based on their own personal fashion style. Those who preferred boots and long coats loved fall or winter, while those who wanted to dance outside in shorts and crop tops preferred summer. She never minded either of them, finding enough flexibility in her wardrobe choices to dress for all seasons.

Besides, it never really got that hot or cold until it was unbearable anyway. Not where they were.

No, Lara Jean never gave the seasons another thought.

Not until she started dating Peter Kavinsky.

What she slowly discovered was that Peter had a tendency to take his shirt off whenever he was feeling too warm. He was a fall and winter's child, always preferring to be in jackets and warm sweaters. He liked to be warm in cold weather, and his own body radiated heat. She could testify to that. Lara Jean had always liked hugging him because of that fact: it was like being enveloped in a sea of warmth and protected in a nice cocoon.

It was logical then, that summer would be unbearable for him.

They had started dating in the season of Christmas Starbucks drinks and the chilly air of spring. So nothing they had experienced in their short time together had prepared Lara Jean for - well - this.

They were studying in his bedroom, going over some of their holiday homework while they were still in the mood to. Lara Jean had been patiently explaining some calculus problems to him, lounging casually on his bed and tapping at his book with her pen. 

Peter groaned, obviously not really understanding what she was saying and faceplanted onto his book, ignoring Lara Jean's muffled giggles and prods into his back to make him sit up. The books rustled as he rolled off, planting his feet on the ground and standing tall.  

"It's too hot," he moaned. "I hate summer."

"Summer's okay it's really - " Whatever else Lara Jean had planned to say died in her mouth as Peter reached down to grasp the back of his tee, yanking it over his head and tossing it into the corner. "Uh..."

This was most definitely not the first time she'd seen him topless. The hot tub was one memorable experience, let's not forget that. Sometimes, Peter would forget to grab a shirt before he took a shower, and would hurriedly come in to pull on one before returning to give Lara Jean a kiss too.

So why then did she feel warm all over at the sight of Peter stretching his arms over his head and rolling his shoulders a little to get the kinks out from studying too long? The slight sheen over his skin from his perspiration caught her attention, and she had to press her nails into her palm to keep from saying some very choice words about how beautiful he looked, bare chested and sleepy looking in the middle of his room. 

It must be the weather. She was simply getting warm from the summer heat too. Feeling like it was choking her, Lara Jean pulled at the collar of her blouse, swallowing a little.

"I'm going to get us a cold drink, okay?" Peter waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention, smiling as she nodded back at him. "I'll be back really quick."

The minute Peter left the room, Lara Jean rolled over onto her back to press a cool hand to her warm cheeks. Her heart felt like it was going a million miles per hour and she had to focus to bring her breathing back to a normal rate.

This was a very difficult revelation to have at the beginning of summer.

Her eyes flew open in a panic. _The beginning of summer._ Three more months of summer heat to go. With the potential of a shirtless Peter Kavinsky every time she turned her head.

God help her.

-

Summer break didn't mean the end of lacrosse practice. In fact, it meant more lacrosse practices given that they had lesser homework and no classes to be distracted by.

Lara Jean gave her dad a kiss goodbye, "Thanks for dropping me off, Dad."

"You're having dinner at Peter's, right?" Her dad patted her head, before putting the car into drive again. "Don't be too late."

"Yeah, he'll drive me home after. I know my curfew," Lara Jean cut in just as her father opened his mouth, waving as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

Lara Jean hummed as she made her way to the field, clutching tightly onto the box of chocolate chip cookies that was made just to Peter's preference - his special recipe as he called it. Heavy on the chocolate chips, a mix of bitter and sweet. The team should be just about done, she thought, glancing at her watch. Even if they weren't, she could sit on the bleachers and check her Instagram feed until they wrapped it up.

What she actually did do, was stop short right at the edge of the field when she realised that the entire lacrosse team was having their practice without their jerseys on. The coach was putting them through drills, through shuttle runs, speed ladder agility drills and more of the same. Most of the team looked like they'd been through the wringer, hands on their knees and breathing hard as they watched the rest of the team complete their circuit.

She picked Peter out easily, right at the head of the pack yelling encouragement at the rest of his teammates. His hair was in a mess, drenched in perspiration that had run down his face and over his shoulders. The towel that was slung across his shoulders didn't help at all, given that it was already soaked through. 

Lara Jean thought he looked  _amazing_.

Her fingers twitched, itching for a pen to put to paper about how Peter looked exactly like a modern personification of a Greek god from Olympus.

The last few boys through fell to the ground amidst triumphant cheers from the rest of the team. The sound barely registering in her ears, Lara Jean continued watching in a stunned silence as the team formed up around the coach before being dismissed for the day. 

At the sight of Peter walking off the field, she shook herself out it. Lara Jean hurried to close her mouth and walk onto the field, her fingers shaking a little around the box. She cleared her throat. It felt dry and parched. 

Peter's face lit up as he caught sight of her, quickening his pace to meet her in the middle.

"Hey, Covey."

"Hey," her voice came out a little strangled and Peter looked at her funny. She cleared her throat again, swallowing hard. "All done?"

"Yeah. Coach was out to kill us today." As he spoke, Peter uncapped his bottle of water, upending it over his head and shaking his head from side to side in a manner not unlike how a shaggy dog shook off water. "This heat is a real bummer."

Normally, Lara Jean would laugh and lean back to avoid the water being sprayed her way. But her reactions were a little dulled today due to the proximity of a certain boy and her new found revelations, so her attention ended up focused on the multiple water droplets sliding down Peter's neck as he spoke, and the rest of the water running down his chest. All the time in the sun had given him a light tan, a small appreciative part of Lara Jean's brain noticed. It suited him.

How did she never notice how nicely muscled Peter was? He was so proportionate, from his broad shoulders to his strong arms, and let's not forget his firm chest and defined abdominal muscles. His hair fell nicely over his forehead, wet from the water he'd just poured over himself, and his eyes with the golden flecks twinkled as they gazed at her.

"Uh, Lara Jean?"

She was shaken out of her thoughts to find Peter staring amusedly at her, "Huh?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to have anything specific for dinner?" He reached over to take her hand, tugging them in the direction of his car. Her hand trembled a little in his grasp. He frowned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," she repeated. "No, nothing specific for dinner I think."  _Just you_ , the traitorous voice in the back of her mind piped up and she willed it away, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Yes, her boyfriend was ridiculously hot. No, she would not lose it in the parking lot over that fact.

"Alright," his tone was sceptical, but let her weird behaviour go. "I'll take a quick shower at home and we can go out, yeah? I'm feeling like chicken and waffles."

Lara Jean hummed her assent distractedly, climbing into his car and putting her seatbelt on. Once he'd buckled himself in as well, she remembered the box of cookies in her hand, rattling it to catch his attention.

Peter's face split into a wide grin, lighting up as he laughed in glee. "My favourite!" He reached over the console to take it from her, resting his hand on the back of her seat to catch her lips in a warm kiss of thanks. "The girl, not the cookies."

"Sweet talker," she snorted, covering her own smile as Peter simply shrugged, grabbing a cookie before closing the box again. Stuffing it into his mouth, Peter started the car, groaning around the mouthful of delicious cookie.

"Peter?"

The answering "Yeah?" was nothing more than an unintelligible grunt since his mouth was full. Lara Jean giggled, only laughing harder as he threw her a mock wounded look. But then she remembered what she was going to ask and said, "Aren't you going to put a shirt on?"

Peter swallowed the mouthful he had, licking his lips to rid them of cookie crumbs, "Just for the ride home? When I'm about to shower? Why would I?" 

He sounded so legitly confused that Lara Jean blushed. She couldn't very well say that it was for her sanity, could she? Keeping her eyes on the road ahead, she settled back into her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his arms flex as he turned the wheel.

_Think of non-sexy things, Lara Jean._

"No reason." She would have to work harder on tamping down the mild hysterics in her voice.

Peter threw her a confused look, before a lightbulb went off above his head as he noticed the slight flush on her cheeks and the intensity at which she stared at the houses they were passing. Looking down at his own wardrobe, Peter caught his own tongue between his teeth, smirking a little.

Very interesting.

-

Lara Jean skipped over a crack in the sidewalk lightly, humming as she walked the familiar road up to Peter's home. She knew he was doing chores for his mom, but he'd told her to stop by after so they could have dinner with Owen and his mother. 

It had been one of the hottest days thus far. Lara Jean had stopped short of leaving the refrigerator door open and sitting in front of it just for some relief. She'd worried about wearing a sleeveless top over to Peter's house, thinking that it might be disrespectful given that they were having dinner with his mother. But the stifling heat and desperation for some respite from it won out, so she'd picked a sleeveless top with a modest neckline to pair with her skirt that gave her legs some room to breathe. 

She could hear the sprinklers going off in the garden, and quickened her steps because that meant that her boyfriend was still outside in the garden. It was kinda silly how much she missed him, considering that they were in a real relationship now and had just seen each other the day before. But it was what it was.

What she didn't realise was that her boyfriend would be lying down in the middle of the lawn in nothing but board shorts while the sprinklers sprayed water all over him and the grass.

"Peter?" She spoke uncertainly, hands twisting behind her. Her insides clenched not-uncomfortably and her eyes tracked over his form reverently.

He cracked an eye open, beaming when he'd realised who it was that had spoken. "Hey, Covey."

"Why are you lying in the grass?" She gave the lawn a wide berth, avoiding the spray of mist and water. It called to her actually, the cooling spray, but she really couldn't get wet before dinner. It wasn't proper. And if a part of her wanted to put some distance and sanity between herself and a topless Peter Kavinsky, that was for her to know only.

He whined a little as she moved away, sitting up and ruffling his hair, "It was too hot after I'd finished my chores. The sprinklers seemed like a good idea at the time."

Knowing full well what was going through her mind, Peter hid a small smirk as Lara Jean nodded wistfully, "Yeah, it really does seem like a good idea."

The drop of perspiration rolling down the side of her face glistened, and Peter rose slowly, coming towards her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He took slow steps, not wanting to betray his intent.

"I wonder what's for dinner - " Lara Jean turned back to face him, taken aback as she found him just steps away from her. "Peter, what are you doing?"

Her voice had risen a few decibels unconsciously. Lara Jean gulped, now eye level with his chest. And she liked it very much.

"You wanted to cool down."

Her hand raised a little to touch his chest, before falling back to her side. Lara Jean shook her head emphatically, "Peter, no."

"Peter, yes," he whooped, grabbing her around the waist as she tried to dodge him, swinging her around. She shrieked, hands batting at him to put her down. But she was no match for him, small as she was.

Peter carried her directly into the lawn, spinning her to face the mist briefly before spinning her out to put her down onto the driveway again. Lara Jean wasn't that wet, but strands of her hair stuck to the side of her face, and her top was speckled with water droplets. Clutching onto his arms, she steadied herself, catching her breath from the sudden shock.

She smacked him right in the middle of his chest, and he rubbed at it pouting. She huffed, "What was that for!"

"I'm helping my girlfriend cool off," Peter grabbed her hand, holding it to his bare chest and clinging on. "Being a good boyfriend, I am."

Lara Jean let her fingers fan out, pressing onto his skin before she realised what she was doing, and snatched her hand back. "Just for that, I'm not going to kiss you until dinner's over." She marched into the house, telling herself that her red face was from the shrieking and the shock from being carried into the sprinklers, and not because her back had been pressed up against Peter's very nice chest.

"Aw, Lara Jean!"

-

It wouldn't be summer if they didn't go to the beach. That was Peter's reasoning for pulling Lara Jean along with him on a massive school trip down to the beach to play in the sand and the sea. It would be the first time Lara Jean would be joining this sort of school social event since the ski trip. 

She'd packed with apprehension, with mild worry swirling around her. This would be different, she told herself. Peter and her were together now, there was nothing to worry about. Not the jealous little stares from Gen, not the jokes from Gabe, not the scrutiny from everybody else. 

Nothing to worry about.

She slung her backpack on, threw her flip flops onto the floor and stepped into them hurriedly. A car was pulling up, and the two honks told her that it was Peter. Running a hand through her hair to make sure that it was combed through at least, Lara Jean took a last look in the mirror before dashing down the stairs.

"Be safe!" Her father called from the kitchen. "And you know I mean that in more ways than one."

Lara Jean spluttered, "We're not going there to do that, Dad!"

"Always be prepared, that's my motto," her father added, alongside Kitty's loud laughter. "See you tomorrow!"

Her face burned with embarrassment, but she knew they meant it with love. So she bit her tongue, waving goodbye and sprinting the short distance to Peter's car. Throwing herself in, she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey."

Peter grabbed her arm, stilling her movements as she tried to settle back into her seat, "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily. C'mere." Cupping her cheek with his other hand, Peter slid his lips over hers, smiling into the kiss as the familiar warm feeling that he'd come to associate with Lara Jean crept over his body. His stomach did a small flop as he heard her sigh into his kiss, opening up to kiss him deeper. He always did like the little sounds she made, all breathy sighs and whimpers.

"Alright. Leggo," he released her, coughing a little with laughter as she remained in her leaning position over the console, blinking a little baffledly. "Seatbelt on, please."

Lara Jean put her hands up as Peter pulled the seatbelt across her, putting it on for her. She felt like she was moving in slow motion, her mind still addled from his kiss. "Alright, alright, I'm okay," she swatted his hands away as she buckled it on herself, pouting as he continued laughing at her. "Go already."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted her with two fingers.

The drive to the beach took less than two hours, and they spent the time singing along to whatever was on on the radio station and playing 'I Spy'. Peter lost mostly, not because he was focused on driving but more because he was preoccupied with watching Lara Jean's adorable expressions as she fought to keep from telling him the answer than anything else.

By the time they got to the beach, the partying was in full swing. Some of the teens had set up a small drinks section while the rest of them was spread out across the sand, suntanning, dancing, reading, sleeping, you name it, they were doing it.

"Is that Gabe making out with Emily in the far corner?" Lara Jean stared, halting momentarily before being pulled along again by Peter. In his other hand, he swung a picnic basket and a towel casually. 

"I'm going to get him for that later," Peter's voice was full of mirth. He turned, saying his hi's to the others they passed. Lara Jean nodded to those she recognised, ignored those who were still talking about her behind her back. "This looks like a good spot."

She watched him spread out the towel, kicking off his flip flops to sit on it. Placing her own neatly next to his, Lara Jean made herself comfortable next to him, only squeaking a little when he scooped her up, dumping her in between his legs.

"It's a small towel, Covey. We had better huddle together for survival."

She crossed her arms over her loose beach blouse, the white fringes fluttering in the wind, "You only brought one on purpose." Ignoring the whispering that had started around them, Lara Jean leaned back to look up at him, pretending to frown.

"Of course, I did," while speaking, Peter pulled his tee off, stashing it in Lara Jean's tote, before looking down and grinning at her. 

Her mouth went dry again, and she resumed looking forward, wrinkling her nose in response. Of course, Peter was going to take his shirt off at the beach. What did she expect? That he would keep it on and not display his very amazing chest to the rest of the class? 

She should have considered it beforehand. 

Lara Jean leaned back minutely, sighing in pleasure as she felt his chest flex against her back.

"C'mon, Lara Jean," he whined, her tube of sunblock already in hand. "Take the top off so we can put sunblock and then go play." 

Her boyfriend was a puppy, that was what she concluded. Feeding off the vibrant energy that only teenagers at the beach could produce, Peter was already pulling away from her and slathering the lotion on his front, waiting for her to help him with the back.

"Alright, alright," Lara Jean took the blouse off, folding it neatly and keeping it. Suddenly self-conscious, she crossed her arms in front of her pink bikini top, the one that Margot had said she looked really pretty in.

She heard rather than saw Peter gulp a little. But she didn't think much of it, and her hands were already moving to pull her hair back. The heat was getting a bit stifling, and she was not going to have her hair down spread across her back. Sitting back onto her haunches, she blinked up at him. Peter had suddenly stopped moving, his hands lying limp in his lap.

"Peter?"

It was like he woke up. Peter handed her the sunblock, a slight blush on his cheeks, motioning for her to put on the lotion. She dumped some into her hands, spreading it across his back before kicking him off the towel.

"I'll put it on myself. Go," she laughed, already thinking of the book she had in her bag and how far she would get with it. The beach volleyball game was starting and they were calling for Peter to join. Peter looked like he was torn between helping her and playing but at her repeated admonishments, he left, dropping a kiss onto her head before going. 

She rubbed the lotion over her skin quickly and deftly. Whatever area she missed on her back, she simply stretched and got as much as she could on, praying for the best. Pulling on her shades, Lara Jean laid down onto her front, propped the book up on her bag and lost herself in the plot almost immediately. 

Not even the raucous yells and shouting from the game could rouse her, but she did look up from time to time, cheering whenever she saw Peter do something particularly amazing. Which was very often. After a particularly strong spike, Peter pointed at her before tapping his chest above his heart.

His meaning was clear.  _That was for you_.

Lara Jean pressed two fingers to her lips in response, the sides of her eyes crinkling up from the wideness of her grin.

The game went on. Digging through her tote for the box of mints she'd thrown in earlier, Lara Jean missed the final point of the game, only raising her head at the loud yells and groans that erupted simultaneously. Most of the boys ran towards the water, plunging in to cool off, Peter included. 

If only he didn't emerge from the shallows like a teenage heartthrob, pushing his hair back with his fingers as he did so.

Lara Jean swore she heard various hearts of the beachgoers stutter and fail. Pouting a little, she pushed herself up into a sitting position to watch him come towards her. He did so with a small tackle, smothering her with his hug and kissing the side of her neck.

"Peter!" She squealed at the seawater dripping off him. He simply laughed and shook his hair out a little more, splattering her even more. 

Noticing the envious glares being thrown their way, Lara Jean snatched up the small towel that had fallen out of her tote in the search, opening it to cover Peter's chest under the pretense of drying him off. The small jealous monster grew in her chest, wanting to keep him for herself. Not that she could do much about it since he seemed intent on stripping his shirt off every chance he got this summer, but hey, a girl could try.

Once he was dry though, Lara Jean had to put the towel away grumpily. She had already wiped him down twice, any more would seem insane. Stealing a quick kiss from her, Peter rose to stand once again.

But this time he caught her around the waist, sweeping off her feet in a bridal carry and running pell mell towards the water. Caught off balance, Lara Jean could barely do more than throw her arms around his neck, yelping as she did do. 

"Peter," she said warningly as she saw where he was headed. "Peter, no!" 

"Peter, yes!" He crowed, wading waist in and dropping his arms quickly to dunk her into the water while still hanging on to her. He did this a couple of times, laughing madly the whole time as Lara Jean clung to him tightly. He had kept her hair dry at least. Small mercies.

Laughter from the rest of his team surrounded them, and Lara Jean hid her face in his shoulder. She still wasn't used to being the centre of attention.

Finally putting her down to stand, Peter turned his back on the beach, cuddling Lara Jean into his arms. "Out here, you're all mine," he hummed, playing with the straps of her top. His broad body blocked her view of the beach, hiding them into their own little private spot out in the waters. The waves lapped around them gently.

Lara Jean shivered a little, putting her arms around him and leaning in to his broad chest. She sighed out, feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing.  

Well, she couldn't complain. She did share his sentiments.

Out here, he was all hers.

-

Night had fallen, and the small bonfire the teenagers had built was burning down to embers now. Lara Jean was being slowly lulled to sleep by Peter slowly and rhythmically stroking her back. She shifted on the blanket that he'd brought and spread out at the back of his car, with the trunk door open. He moved with her, sheltering her in his strong arms from the chilly night air. She'd pulled her top back on but Peter was perfectly alright lounging shirtless, his fingers playing down her arms.

She pressed a soft kiss to his collarbone.

He tilted his head down to look at her, pleased at the familiar contact.

Lara Jean propped her chin up on her hands, pressing into Peter's chest to look up at him. He had been sighing distractedly, and she wanted to know what was going on. The movement jostled him a little, and he moved so she could settle on top of him comfortably. Peter threw a hand behind his head, rising a little so he could look at her without hurting his neck.

"What's up?" She said simply, her hair swishing over her shoulders. She had let it down earlier when night had started falling, bringing the temperature down.

Peter lifted a finger, tracing a line from her forehead down to her nose, down to her chin. The slow action had her eyes falling shut and opening again to gaze at him. "I hate the summer heat." 

"Summer's not that bad," she scolded him gently. "There's lots of good stuff."

"Yeah?"

Lara Jean nodded fervently, "Yeah. There's summer break, beach fun, and sunshine. Ice cream also tastes better. And there's also - "

"Shirtless boyfriends?" He suggested, his smirk only growing as she nodded, lost in her mini tirade to properly process what he'd said. When she realised however, the look of outrage on her face was worth it.

The shrill "Peter!" was accompanied by a small smack on his shoulder.

"I knew it. You like it," he wagged a finger in her face, catching her hand as she moved to smack him again. "I thought I was imagining things at first. But then things started to make sense."

"Yeah - well - " Lara Jean’s face grew redder as she tried to come up with an explanation. "It's very nice," she finished lamely. 

"Thank you," that earned him a slap on the arm with her other hand. Peter laughed loudly, pressing a kiss to her fingers. "You could have just told me."

"It was embarrassing," she looked around the interior of his car, her gaze only returning to him as he shook her a little, jesting. "We just started dating."

"It's no big deal." Peter drew Lara Jean back down, nestling her head between his shoulder and neck protectively. "I'll tell you another reason I hate summer?"

"We're still doing that?"

He continued on, ignoring her, "It's because you get a reason to wear that bikini top and I want to pop the eyes out of every guy that stares at you. And that's everybody on the beach."

It was true. She was so engrossed in her book, she didn't realise. But her choice of pink bikini top and black shorts made her look so cute, even passerbys were eyeing her appreciatively. Some of the other boys had made some racy comments where they'd thought he couldn't hear them. Peter had to bite his tongue, clench his fists and turn away. It wouldn't do to make a scene.

He'd just kick their ass in training next time. 

Lara Jean’s eyes widened, looking down at what she was wearing before her lips quirked up into a shy smile, "It's nice?"

"Of course it's nice!" He exclaimed. "It's so nice, I don't want you to wear it anymore."

She pressed back up to hover over him, dropping light kisses over his eyes, his nose and his mouth. Peter's chest rumbled with a low groan at each one, his hands dropping to her waist to hold her. 

"See," she whispered to him before drawing him into another slow kiss, tracing his lips with her tongue. "I told you there were good things about summer."

"Hang summer. We should go back to winter where you're all covered up so boys can't look at you anymore."

Lara Jean giggled, "Same goes for you, Peter Kavinsky."

Her fingers played with his damp hair, and he closed his eyes, revelling in the sensations as her blunt nails scratched across his scalp.

"Besides," she continued. "Who was the one who wanted to come to the beach?"

"Yeah, yeah," Peter grumbled, his thumbs worrying the soft skin above her shorts. "I'm the moron."

"I'll never wear this bikini in public again if you stop taking your shirt off where other girls can see you."

Peter melted as she wrinkled her nose at him cutely. That wasn't fair. He would agree to anything she'd asked with that expression. But then he thought about how he wanted to stomp the other guys into the ground when they'd looked at Lara Jean, and imagined her feeling the same way when girls looked at him.

He flicked at her nose, kissing it tenderly, "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having some serious writer's block on another covinsky au i'm working on and have been writing fluff to get out of it. enjoy :D tell me if like?
> 
> tumblr: [here](http://ltfrankcastle.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/ltfrankcastie)


End file.
